Another Time Travel Story
by ughh.daphne
Summary: Hermione and Luna accidentally go back in time to the marauders era quickly followed by a couple of friends. Rated T just in case. Disclaimer I don't own HARRY POTTER I'm gonna stop writing that disclaimer every chapter.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling but I wish I owned! Also Hermione's birthday is going to be April 14, 1980.**_

 **Hermione POV**

Today Luna and I were babysitting Teddy for Harry since he had to go on a date with Ginny. Maybe after 20 minutes Teddy found my time turner that I kept while Luna and I were in the kitchen making his food. He spun multiple times before i could get to him. Grabbing it out of his hands and yelled at Luna making a quick note to Harry telling him that Teddy found my time turner and that me and Luna are fine.

THUMP "OW, Luna are you alright?" "I'm fine Hermione" she said in her usual dreamy voice" "Come on lets go to the headmasters office." we both walked to the gargoyle guarding the office. "Alright, Bertie Botts" "Sugar Quills" "Acid Pops" "Bat's Blood Soup" "Actually it's Drooble's Best Blowing Gum" came a voice from behind them."Professor Dumbledore I believe we are in a situation that you could only help us in." came Luna's voice. "Alright then please step into my office" we did as he said and sat on the chairs in his office. "You see professor Hermione and I have possibly gone back in time. We come from the year 1998. What year is it?" Luna spoke " yes, the year is 1977 August 21" "So what do we do now"I said for the first in the conversation. "First tell me about youselve so you both may be students." "Sir, my name is Hermione Granger, I am a muggleborn. And I am 17 going to be 18 on April the 14th" "My name is Luna Lovegood, I am a pureblood and I am 16 going to be 17 on February the 13th" his eyebrows furrowed in thought before saying "You will both be my god daughters you may make a fake name if you wish." _'alright i can be Mia, Fred and George call me that and my last name could be Jackson'_ "My name will be Mia Jackson." "And i could be Selene Lewis and i could pretend to be a half-blood"

"Okay both of you there is a portrait on the 3rd floor of 3 fairies there is a dorm behind there you may set the password." " Thank you sir," I heard Luna say before we both go to the 3rd floor setting the password (Weasley Wizard Wheezes) before we both approached our own rooms before I settle into an uneasy slumber.


	2. The Stay

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 **Hermione POV**

I wake up the next morning seeing Luna already on the couch. As soon as I see her I ask if she wants to go to the kitchens to get breakfast we go in a comfortable silence until we we get there, that is until we see house elves after entering the portrait. "Hello miss I is Pooky anything for both misses?" "Please call us Mia and Selene and I like would like eggs and toast with butterbeer" "And I would like a butterbeer,cup of pudding,and some toast please"

"So Luna back in our time did you like anyone?" she blushed a little bit before saying,"Yes I actually like George Weasley." "REALLY? Awww you two would be so cute together." I cooed making her blush even more before stuttering out,"H-How about you 'Mione any special red-head om your mind?" then i blushed the famous 'weasley red' as I tell her,"Actually you know how people say I'm supposed to end up with Ronald?" "mmmhhmmm" "I don't like him that way I actually fancy Fred" "WHAAAT! And you didn't tell anyone?" "No Ginny knows and now you do."

"Here is your food Miss Mia and Selene." "Thank you Pooky we appreciate it very much." as we ate we started talking about the Weasley twins and how they were cute and whatnot 'til we finish our food, taking off to Dumbledore' s office to detail our past.

As we make our way to the office,say the password,then get on the stairs we heard the come in as we make our ways to the chairs once again. "Sir, we must make our back stories so students will not know where we come from." "I have an idea"said Luna" we could say we were both home schooled bye my dad because we are neighbors when I figured you were a witch. Until one of Voldemort's attacks were too close to our house so both our parents sent us here to be safe." "Brilliant Luna"

"Sir can we please be in the same year so it is easier for us?" "Of course but first you both must get sorted."


	3. The Sorting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **NORMAL POV**

"Sir, are we going to be sorted in front of everybody?" asked Hermione as she did not want to" Of course, you have to"Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling "Alright, do we need our classes?"asked Luna in her dreamy demeanor. "Actually you both will have to tell me now so I can tell Diskey to put the books in your rooms"

Luna went first saying"Transfiguration,Charms,Potions,Herbology,Defense Against the Dark Arts,History of Magic,Divination,and Astronomy" then Hermione spoke up "I want the same classes as Luna except Divination I'll take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" "Very well" he rummaged his desks to get the correct books and set them on his desk "Diskey!" the house elf appeared "I need you to put these books into the room these two young ladies are staying in" "Yes Professor Dumbles" the house elf said while disappearing. Dumbledore chuckled a little bit at the mispronunciation to his name. "There are trunks at the end of both your beds in the trunks are various items of clothes including plane uniforms that you will wear to the sorting ceremony. Those uniforms will automatically turn the colors of your house once the hat shouts your may go now"

 **September 1st**

All the 2nd-7th years sat down to there own tables waiting for the first years to come in. As all the first years came in only a few students saw the two older teens at the door, waiting in the shadows. After all the first year got sorted, Dumbledore stood up silencing the great hall " Before we start, we have two more students to sort"professor McGonagall called there names"Jackson,Mia" all the students say a girl about 17 with rich brown hair that ended at her waist and fell in soft curls. And she was about 5'6. She walked up to the stool Mcgonagall put the hat on her head, it immediately cover her eyes.

 _'it looks like I have sorted you before'_

 **yes and could you hurry up and sort me?**

 _'jeez but anyway. Not a bad mind,a thirst for knowledge would be good for Ravenclaw,loyal without an fault that would make you a good Hufflepuff,even a bit cunning and ambitious but not enough for Slytherin, but you have a great deal of bravery. I know where to put you... GRIFFINDOR!_

The house of the lion clapped for their new housemate. Hermione sat next to a boy with sandy brown hair and that looked really tired. **(guess who)**. Then professor Mcgonagall called the next person"Lewis,Selene" again a girl walked up to the sorting hat before it covered her eyes.

 _'hello, it seems like i have sorted you before'_

 **yes you have, but could you please sort me faster I'm awfully tired**

 _'but of course let's see then, not a bad mind, a lot of wisdom for Ravenclaw , loyal to a fault for Hufflepuff, but you have a great amount of bravery. I know where to put you... GRIFFINDOR'_

Once again the scarlet colored house cheered for a new housemate. Dumbledore got up and said," Let's not dawdle any longer. Let us eat!" And with that the food appeared onto the golden platters. As they all ate at talked with their friends about the latest trends or brooms nobody except 3 people saw it happen. Ever so silent Dumbledore, Luna, and Hermione say the ceiling change. It had start to make a black-hole-like thing. Only until the black hole started to sputter is when the chattering died down, everyone looked up to see two identical red heads fall out.

"FRED"

"GEORGE"

Luna and Hermione both yelled, whispering broke out as they raced their ways to the red heads. Both hugging their respected crushes while whispering instructions into their ears. Looking at Dumbledore they saw him nod, that was all they needed to get out of the great hall, leaving the room of whispering and food.


	4. The Reason

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 **Normal POV**

As the four were in the halls both girls turned to the red heads and at the same time they yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE" not bothering to let them answer as Hermione was in full lecture mode and Luna looked very intimidating. "Slow your roll Mia" said Fred as he did not want to be on the wrong side of any jinxes, curse, or charms she could use. George continued, "We were in Grimmauld's place when it happened.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Fred and George went to Grimmauld's place a few days after Hermione and Luna were babysitting and a day after those two were supposed to meet up with them to create more products._

" _What the-"_

" _Heck happened-"_

" _In here" they both ended noting the time turner on the coffee table and both girls missing. They both lunged forward to the time turner but saw nothing but black and felt being squished into a rubber tube._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"And that's what happened" concluded Fred. Both girls looked at them with the 'WHY' look as they went to professor Dumbledore's office waiting outside because he reset the password. While waiting Fred slipped his arm over Hermione's shoulders, George doing the same thing to Luna. Both parties blushed a deep red. as Fred and George were in their own mind conversation, Luna was daydreaming about George and Hermione was looking for the professor, he finally appeared and told them to go into his office

 **Sorry it's short I needed to do things**


	5. The Other Sorting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Normal POV**

When we got into the office Dumbledore told them that Fred and George will be students that were supposed to come tomorrow, but their portkey was early.

As they 5 people walked back to the Great Hall, the twins started to scheme about pranks and what to use in this time period. They all went back into the Great Hall and everyone was silenced. Dumbledore then spoke up, "These two men are new students that were supposed to come tomorrow morning, but since they are here now we will sort them.

"Warren, Fred" called professor Dumbledore. He walked up and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head.

' _Ack, another Weasley or should I say Warren?'_

 **Warren is fine**

' _Alright then.. GRIIFINDOR'_

He then started to go sit next to Hermione.

"Warren, George" once more he walked up.

' _How many Weasley's are there?'_

 **A lot, mister hat**

' _Okay.. GRIFFINDOR'_

And for the last time that evening a person walked to the Griffindor House. "Weird isn't it, four transfer student in one year?"the current, Head Girl Lily Evans said to her friends but Fred, Hermione, Luna, and George could all her it. Hermione's eye then twitched meaning she was going to do something bad to the person on the other side of her wand. The other three say it a silently Fred leaned over to take her wand out of her pocket and whisper calming words in her ears.

Soon she began to calm down and Fred slipped her want back in her pocket. The whole hall ate and soon it was time to go to the Griffindor common room.

 **Sorry it's short but I'm planning to make another story and it's a crossover. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson**


	6. the Kiss or Kisses

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

 **Fred POV**

Me,the girls and George were off to the common room. I was next to Mia because I liked her. Only George knows, and I let him stand next to Luna because he has a massive crush on her. _'so we have to call them Mia Jackson and Selene Lewis interesting'_

We finally get to the portrait and say the password. **(The house elves moved everything).**

"Caput Draconis" _'that was our third year password'_ everyone was already there. The marauders were by the couches and Harry's dad was trying to ask out his mom which resulted in a yell in the face. _'jeez how did they get married?'_ one we sat ourselves by the fire(it was cold) I asked Hermione but Luna and George stopped to listen as well,"How did Harry's parents get married?" "Oh well Harry's dad asked out his mom for six years straight before she said yes in their seventh year. She had a crush on him that year and she decided to see what could happen if they went on one date. But since she really saw that his father matured she kept on going on dates with him and eventually got married. Why do you ask?" George and Luna snickered and they continued to talk to each other.

"Err. I just wanted to know seeing as they fight a lot here" I said they last part in a tone lower so only she could here. She slowly looked up to me. Her chocolate brown eyes that I could drown in were confused and her cheeks were flushed My vision kept going down to see her lips. Her teeth bit her plump lips that made me restrain a moan. Just then in my line of vision I saw Sirius looking at my Mia with lust in his eyes making Remus snap a book in his face. I then did something I knew I would regret later if she didn't return it but I acted on impulse. I swooped down and I kissed her straight on the lips. At first she didn't respond I pulled away looked at her sheepishly and next thing I knew she pulled me down by my tie. I could feel the fireworks on my lips. I heard George wolf-whistling and catcalling but I didn't care I, was too happy to care about anything. But to me it ended to fast but we both need oxygen so she pulled away and our foreheads were together, then we both started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I then pulled her in my lap only to see my brother and Luna following my lead and snogging her senseless. Honestly I mean it when I say those two are perfect for each other then I here Hermione's voice asking me what we were and I told her, "Nothing yet let me take you on a date to Hogsmeade" of course she said yes and for a second my world was the happiest it could be. I was glowing with happiest but it ended too soon. It was already 10:30 so we went to sleep in our separate dorms. And I was probably on the most hated list of Sirus Black. Me and George bid farewell to our not-so-secret-crushes and I fell asleep as I hit the pillow,dreaming about chocolate eyes and and soft hair.


	7. The Morning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 **Fred POV**

In the morning when I woke up I immediately woke up George who was snoring up a storm. And I thought Lee's snoring was bad. I woke up the Marauders while I was waking up people. "Aquamenti" I muttered while standing at the door to make sure everybody was wet and ran into the boys' bathroom, get changed in 30 seconds and run downstairs to meet Hermione who would already be awake at this time.

I saw Hermione and scooped her into a kiss. She was startled at first but responded almost immediately, but pulled away when we heard noises coming from the stairs. The guys were all dry _'now'_ said my inner conscious. What was different about them is that they all had murderous glints in their eyes. I looked at Hermione and she caught my glance so she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside and we ran all the way to the kitchens.

"Now what did you do Fred?" Hermione questioned me. I gave her my best 'I'm-innocent-why-would-you-blame-me?' kind of look and she laughed at me.

 _ **I'm getting lazy.**_

 _ **SORRY**_

 _ **Also school is starting so I'll update every Friday or Saturday**_


	8. The Normal Day

_**Sirius POV (the sorting)**_

I sat with James and Remus. Peter said he had to go somewhere and he's not here yet it's becoming suspicious since 5th year. When 'ole Dumbles announced that there was transfer students I got excited. We don't usually get transfer students. The two girls were beautiful, one had mahogany colored hair and the other had a silvery dirty blonde hair.

"Damn," I heard Rick Brown say as he looked at them. Their names were Mia Jackson and Selene Lewis. "Those are pretty names," said Remus when he heard both of their names. I thought those names are pretty as well. Everything went well until twins fell from the ceiling. Mia and Selene seemed to know them as they rushed to them.

 _ **Remus POV**_

I looked around; it looked like everyone's eyes were glued to the girls. Even JAMES, I looked at Lily and I saw she was looking at James with _jealousy in her eyes_? _'I have to tell James'_ Mia is really pretty but she'll never date a werewolf like me?

 **Really pup?**

 _It's true_

 **I can smell werewolf on her, she contact with them before**

 _Are you sure?_

 **Yes**

 _ **Hermione POV (up to date)**_

Fred and I stayed in the kitchens for a while to give Luna time with George.

 _ **George POV**_

I woke up to see that Fred and Hermione were gone so that probably meant they were in the room of requirement or the kitchens or Hogsmeade and I will have to thank him so I could go on a date with Luna.

 ** _So I will be updating as soon as I can which is Friday or Saturday_**


	9. The Mystery

**James POV**

The Marauders and Lily (who decided to barge in not that I'm complaining) were sitting near the black lake. We were talking about the Warrens, Jackson, and Lewis when we saw Fred or George come out with Mia like they were the only people in the world and sat down near the water about half a mile from us. Remus shuffled near me and whispered into my ear," When you were looking at Jackson and Lewis at the sorting, Lily looked like she was ready to murder them." "Thanks Moony" _'I knew she would fall for the Potter charms'_

 **Lily POV**

I don't know when this happened but when Jame – err Potter looked at those other girls I felt like ripping their throats out . _'I don't know why what's happening to me?'_ Then a twin and Mia emerged from the castle and sat about half a mile from us and were really close to the water. _'I should really warn them of the creatures in the lake'_ so I got up but Remus told me to look at what they were doing. They were getting ready to SWIM IN THE LAKE? _'do they want to be killed?'_

All of us ran to them but it was too late they jumped in. And about 5 minutes later they didn't come out I started to think they drowned but I heard a splash. And there they were getting up from the water completely DRY? _'WTF'_ and by the way the marauders were looking at them probably meant they were gonna questions the poor couple.

 **Sirius POV**

' _How in the world?'_ how was my question until we decided to go over there to confront them. "How are you still dry after going into the lake?" demanded James. "Well we are allowed secrets correct? So we keep ours and you keep yours. Besides you all have your secrets." Said Mia in a voice like she knew the Marauders secrets _'that's impossible right?'_

 **Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry about not updated a lot. My school gives me a lot of homework and I have violin rehearsals frequently.**


	10. The Explanation And Some More

**Sorry, anyway I will be adding some things from Percy Jackson because I love the series and demigods etc. I don't own Percy Jackson either. That is owned by Rick Riodan.**

 **Fred POV (in the water)**

Hermione and I jumped in but I didn't feel wet. I opened my eyes to see myself and Hermione in a bubble of air. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WATER. "Err Hermione? How are we like this?" I spoke cautiously making sure it's not a hallucination. She made her how-should-I-answer-this-question-look which I thought was adorable. She answered," Fred you know about greek mythology correct?" I nodded and she continued," WellallthemythsaretrueandIamademigod." She said it fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Who's your god/goddess parent then?" I figured at least I want to know who her parent was. "My godly parent is Apollo the god of the sun, oracles, archery, medicine, arts and a lot of more things." I had a million questions in my head at the time. "How are you dry in water then? Do you have a step parent?"

"I actually do have a step-dad, but I don't like him. And when I was born I was blessed by many gods. Aphrodite blessed me to be beautiful. Hermes blessed me to be a natural thief like his kids. Athena blessed me to be wise. Poseidon blessed me so I can talk to horses and can manipulate water. Even Hades and Ares blessed me to be able to call upon the dead and be a leader in a fight."

I got thinking and realized something before asking, "Is that how you got that ingredient for the Polyjuice Potion?" she started to blush and I thought she looked really pretty when she blushed. She started to say gibberish and shushed her…. by kissing her.

After that passionate session we started to go back to the castle and she spoke up, "You know I'm glamored?" I just stared at her like she was crazy and waited for her to explain. "Well I have blonde hair that ends mid-back and blue eyes."

"Then why didn't you take the glamour off?" she, I guess didn't think of that. And with that we headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 **Sirius POV**

The marauders and I sat close to the group of new kids and began talking to them. "Hey! What do you think of werewolves?" I saw Remus tense at the question. Mia looked like she was thinking and said, "I don't think they don't get enough freedom. I mean like in one there is a person who never wanted to be one. We had a werewolf for a teacher once, he died though." To say I was surprised was something but all the marauders were surprised. "How'd he die?" all the new kids tensed and the Selene chic answered, "He was killed by Death Eaters"

 **SORRY FOR NOT POSTING**

 **School is such a tragic time of life, I hope you guys understand.**


	11. The End of This Story

**I WANT EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS FANFIC THAT I AM ABONDONING IT.**

 **I have become uninterested with it so you can use your minds to find an ending that you like.**


End file.
